


You're not the boss of me

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Omega, Angry Sex, John is pissed off, Knotting, M/M, Omega John, a bit of plot, but also a lot of smut, but not weak at all, mycroft really is sorry, roughish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Mycroft goes Alpha on John and John is not happy at all. Mycroft has his own way of apologising.





	

John was furious. He could barely think, barely breath. Anger was clouding his voice or reason, making the world seem red before his eyes. He marched into their flat, the door banging loudly against the wall, probably chipping off some of the plaster.

 

John turned around, smacking the door closed, the vibration running down his body.

 

“John? What in the world is going on?”

 

John turned, marching up to his partner, finger pointing at his chest as he started speaking.

 

“HOW DARE YOU?! Just because you're my Alpha doesn't mean you get to boss me around like some pet! This mark doesn't mean you are the boss of me Mycroft! It doesn't mean you get to drag me off a case whenever you feel like fucking!!”

 

He nearly growled, foam forming at the corners of his mouth as he gave Mycroft a shuff. It put a grin on his face to see him stumble. The perfect Mycroft Holmes, stumble before mere John Watson. He threw off his jacket and dropped it to the floor, his anger not cooled down yet.

 

“Do you have any idea how that makes me look! ANY IDEA?! Sherlock looked like he wanted to bury himself alive and Lestrade just watched me go with pity in his eyes! PITY MYCROFT!”

 

John's face was red, his hands shaking as their faces came back to mind. In all his life he'd never felt so small, so humiliated. He starred Mycroft down with fire in his eyes and at least Mycroft had the decency to turn pale and look away. Just briefly.

 

“If this is how you see me, as a pet at your beck and call for a quick fuck, then you are seriously mistaken Mycroft!”

 

Mycroft's eyes went back to John's and he stood up straight, crowding John's space. The urge to take a step back, to bow down was so intense it nearly knocked John to the floor but he held his ground. He never bowed to an Alpha before, he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

 

“I was just protecting you John. As an Alpha it's my duty too...”

 

“DON'T YOU DARE GO ALL ALPHA ON ME MYCROFT! Duty! Duty?! Really! You don't even know what that means.”

 

John screamed, pushing Mycroft again but Mycroft caught his wrists, spinning John around and blocking his movements. John growled as Mycroft pressed him close and he hated himself for being turned on by it. The smell Mycroft was giving off was intoxicating and making his body respond.

 

“I have it on good intelligence that there is a serious threat. You and Sherlock are not safe John. I had to do something! Surely you understand!”

 

John heard the desperation in Mycorft's voice, felt his breath ghost around his mark and he took a deep breath.

 

“I don't care Mycroft! Even if there is a threat, that doesn't give you the right to send your gorilla's to come _fetch_ me! You can't do that!”

 

John struggled again, growling in frustration as Mycroft's hold didn't loosen up. For someone so skinny, Mycroft had a lot of muscle and John was powerless at the moment. It was also getting harder to ignore the scent in the air and it didn't help when Mycroft reached down and kissed his mark.

“Don't you dare! This isn't over Mycroft!”

 

John's body started to relax as Mycroft kissed his mark again, pushing his hard cock against his arse. John moaned, leaning into the touch and Mycroft whispered in his ear.

 

“I did what I thought was best. I'm sorry if I offended you, it wasn't my intention. I don't see you as my pet. John, you must know that.”

 

Mycroft's voice sounded a bit broken as he pushed his cock against John's arse again. John shook his head, biting his lip to try to keep the sounds out. He was already feeling wet between his thighs and the air around them was loaded.

 

“How can I know Mycroft? One minute we're fine, the next you do something like this.”

 

John closed his eyes, frustration and sadness in his voice. Mycroft graced his mark with his teeth and John gasped, tilting his head back.

 

“I'm not the best at this, this relationship business. Please, forgive me.”

 

Mycroft rutted against John's arse, licking and sucking on John's neck and John felt his anger go.

 

“Mycroft.”

 

Mycroft walked him forward, steadying John to the door as he worked on his neck. John let his head dropped to the door, pushing his arse against Mycroft's groin, heat rising inside him.

 

“I'm sorry John.”

 

Mycroft's hands let go of John's wrist, sliding down his front and to his trousers. John placed his hands on the door, taking shallow breaths as Mycroft opened and pushed down his trousers and pants. He was already so wet, the slick running down his thighs and Mycroft's hand went into it, coating it before taking John's cock and pumping it just the way he liked it.

 

“Damnit Mycroft!”

 

John bucked into Mycroft's hands, his knees starting to shake as Mycroft worked him quickly to the edge. He nearly howled when Mycroft let go off him, bucking into empty air.

 

“Mycroft! Don't stop!”

 

John heard sounds behind him and he cursed when Mycroft's tongue prodded at his entrance, teasing and fucking it open. He changed position, standing wider for his mate, panting and moaning as Mycroft withdrew is tongue and replaced it with 2 slick fingers.

 

“OH MY GOD!”

 

John knocked his head to the door, his knees shaking as Mycroft fucked him quickly with his fingers. John's cock was hard, shining with precome and he felt ready to explode.

 

“Please! Please Mycroft! Stop teasing!”

 

Mycroft slowly withdrew is fingers and John moaned as he heard Mycroft take off his pants. Mycroft placed a kiss on John's shoulder, wrapping his arm around him as he pushed in.

 

John screamed as Mycroft sank all the way down. They stood there for a few seconds both panting as John relaxed and let Mycroft fill him up. It felt amazing and soon John was moving up and down Mcyroft's thick Alpha cock.

 

“Oh, that's it, that's it! That feels so good! So big Mycroft! So full!”

 

John babbled as he rode on Mycroft's cock, Mycroft's hand going to his front to grab his cock again and stroke in time with John's thrusts.

 

He heard Mycroft's heavy breathing in his ear, licking and kissing John's neck and John was close.

 

“More Mycroft! Faster! Oh, I'm so close.”

 

Mycroft worked John's cock faster, taking control and slamming into John completely before coming all the way out again to go back in with precise thrusts that had John moaning for all the neighbours to hear.

 

“Mine. So beautiful John, mine. Come for me now, come for me.”

 

Mycroft thrusted in one last time, letting out a growl before biting John's neck and claiming him once more.

 

John screamed out Mycroft's name as the knot stretched open his body even more, connecting them in the most intimate of ways.

 

Mycroft pumped John two more times before John came with another shout, semen landing on the door as he bucked into Mycroft's hands.

 

“Beautiful, perfect. Mine. John.”

 

Mycroft was babbling in his ear, riding out the last of his orgasm and John panted, head still on the door. Mycroft stroked his back, planting light kisses on his shoulders and back.

 

“I'm sorry John. I won't do it again. Please, believe me.”

 

Mycroft whispered in his ear and John winced as Mycroft pulled out of him, the knot haven gone down. Suddenly he felt so empty without the it. And tired. He felt tired.

 

He sighed, standing up and putting his pants back on, turning around to look at Mycroft.

 

“John.”

 

“Not now Mycroft. I'm just tired. Come to bed with me?”

 

“I. You. Okay.”

 

Later, when they were cleaned up and changed for bed, John's back pressed against Mycroft's chest, Mycroft planted a kiss to John's shoulder.

 

“This doesn't mean the discussing is over Mycroft. We still have things to work out.”

 

Another kiss on John's shoulder and Mycroft whispered in his ear.

 

“I never doubted it John. Now go to sleep.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had this line in mind along the lines of ' Damnit Mycroft, just because you're my Alpha doesn't mean I'm your pet." and this ficlet came out. I hope you enjoy.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The sex is a bit rougher then I normally write it so I'd like to know what you think. Was it okay? Or too much?  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
